Putting out the sun
by alpha234
Summary: Movie vers Doctor Who, What if the Transformers met The Doctor what kind of histroy would they have, Who is this girl and what is the T.T.S.W.G! this is my first story posted on here so be kind


Disclaimer I don't own any of the transformers or Doctor Who all I own is the T.T.S.W.G. and the girl (you will find out the name later).

"_Your DNA structure is human," The Doctor said as he looked at the read out from the T.T.S.W.G, "But your Molecular structure is denser, then I have seen in a long time." _

I kept replay that conversation in my head threw out my school day. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

"_You are the first person that has survived a trip into the future," he said as he put the T.T.S.W.G in a case and sealed it, "With this device. Other than me of coarse, but I am a time lord."_

"_So what does that mean," I said distraught._

"_It means you are different," he said simply. _

Now that I look back at what I had done was pretty weird. I hadn't meant to stumble onto the Doctor's lab in the first place, I was really just trying to clear my head. I had just taken the entrance exams for the college that I wanted to get into. I was walking in the old growth forest that the campus was know for and I fell into a random hole. I sailed into his lab and managed to knock over a few things. This gun randomly fell out. I examined the strange artifact and I read the warning label.

_**Warning This Gun may cause cataclysmic planetary disturbance!**_

Needless to say I didn't really understand what it meant at the time. The device was really strange. From what I could see is you had a cone attached box like thing. The box had numbers on it, though again I didn't really know what it was for, behind the box it had a ring that you would slip on to your upper arm. Then attached by tubes was the gun. It looked like one of those old sci-fi guns from Star Wars.

I sat in my class remembering what he had said to me when I got back.

"_Every time you travel through space time," he said as I looked behind him and I could see the sun going out, "The sun will go out for a tick." _

_As he said this the once fiery ball of destruction went out. Then as soon as went out in _

_went back on._

_He looked behind him and said, " There it goes," He looked back at me, "Though this time it went back on, there is a chance that it wont go back on." _

I sat there in my business law class I couldn't focus. I plucked up my bag for no reason and started to paw threw it. I didn't really expect to find it in my bag, but I did. It was one of my ex-boyfriends stupid transformers comics.

I stuck it in my text book and started to read it. I found it to be interesting, it was the basic two factions at war, there were the Autobots (the good guys) and the Decepticons (the bad guys).

The comic was the story of how this transformer called Megatron became the ruthless leader off the Decepticons.

After reading this all I could think about was how I had seen in future the same symbols and things that had seemed to be influenced by them. I decided after school I was going to ask the doctor about it.

I ran into the back woods behind the college I found the entrance. I slid down the tub and I ended up landing on the Doctor.

"Sorry I didn't mean too," I said getting off him.

"No, no it's my fault I should have know you would be back," he said getting up and brushing off some dirt, "So what can I do for you?"

" How did you know I was here to ask you something," I said as the Doctor picked up what he was working on.

"Well why else would you be here," he said as he reset up his table.

"Well what if I just came to say hi to a friend," I said stepping on the other side of the table and put my hands on my hips.

"Well I don't know if you could really call us friends," he said using his sonic screwdriver to continued working on his invention, "You did steal my T.T.S.W.G."

"You really need to think of a better name for that thing," I said as I putt my hands in my jean pockets, "I didn't really mean to do it you scared me."

"SCARED YOU!" He said looking up at smiling as if it was a joke, "You were the one who trespassed into the woods then ended up in my lab!"

" I said I was sorry."

"Fine just ask me your question," he said pinching the bridged of his nose, "So I can get on with my tinkering."

"Weeeeellll what are you working on that is so important," I said as I looked down at the thing on the table.

His face lit up and he said, " It's called the Normie bored, after you told me that I should make something that didn't go through the sun," he said moving over to the computer and pulled up the specs, "I thought well since I can't go threw the sun I wouldn't be able to use the distortion that suns gravitation pull makes, but we could go across space at enormous speed, get to any planet in a blink of an eye!"

"Cool so would you let me try it," I said using the puppy dog eye trick.

"No there is no point you don't know were you would want to go," He said as he pulled down the specs.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," I said running my hand over the table that has the Normie bored was on, "I have one place in mind."

"And where would that be," He said turning to me with a worried look.

"How about Cybertron."

I swear if he was drinking anything he would have spit it out in a hail storm.

"Cybertron what do you know about Cybertron," He stuttered.

"So it's a real planet not just a fake story," I said pulling out the comic book and showing it to him. As I looked at the comic book it's form seemed to waver and then when I actually put it on the table in front of him it changed completely.

"O-o-oh no, no, no this is not good," he said as he pick up the strange looking book, "Do you know what this is?"

"The origin of Megatron?" I said as I was begging to become get scared.

"No, no, no this this is the Covent of Primus," he said as he held the book like thing, "It's a forbidden book if- how did you get this?"

"Well I just found it in my back pack," I said pulling the bag off my back, "I thought it was my ex-boyfriend's."

"Did you have this bag when you went threw the portal?" he said coming closer and examining the backpack.

"Yes I did," I said looking at the ratty old messenger bag, "In fact when I was in the future it would always have the right thing that I needed to use at the right moment."

"Then there is only one conclusion," He said looking grave, "Some one or something wanted to peek your interest on Cybertron, and made it so you could see the text."

"Okay so you are saying that this thing, this book only allows you to read it," I said looking skeptically at the book, "Like its alive."

"Well no ones really knows," he said looking at it, "But one thing I do know is the only ones that could influence a powerful artifact like this is ether Unicron or Primus and lets hope it 

is Primus that is calling you otherwise we are not doing anything."

"So who are these guys," I said sitting down trying to take it all in.

"Oh there just gods," the Doctor said as if it was nothing and started to work on his Normie bored.

"Oh, okay," I said as I realized what he just said, "GODS! What?"

sigh "Yes gods they are gods," he said turning to me in my little chair, "When it comes to something like this it's just better if we ignore it, Usually this type of thing will go away at some point."

"But why would they take the time to give it to me," I said getting worried.


End file.
